Backfire
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: CANON-OS-long fic/ Shikamaru memandang perempuan itu sekali lagi. Dia menunggu. Tapi sayangnya, punggung itu takkan berbalik lagi./ Semua karena dia pengecut./ "Kau takut terluka ...?"/ Shikamaru benci hal merepotkan. Tapi ia sadar, bahwa pada akhirnya, ia tak akan lepas dari semua hal merepotkan itu, termasuk perempuan.


Terkadang, hidup memang tidak sejalan dengan yang kita pikirkan.

Terlalu muluk untuk berpikir bahwa: suatu hari aku akan menjadi seperti ini.

Karena bahkan untuk sekarang pun, seperti apa kita, kita tidak tahu.

* * *

**Backfire**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

.

.

.

Shikamaru memandang perempuan itu sekali lagi. Dia menunggu. Tapi sayangnya, punggung itu takkan berbalik lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

Pria itu membenci segala hal yang merepotkan.

Bangun di pagi hari. Melakukan misi-misi tidak penting. Latihan pada di waktu yang bisa digunakannya untuk tidur. Memecahkan suatu kasus yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masa depannya. Mengobrol tentang sesuatu yang tidak akan memengaruhi kehidupannya—yang tanpa membicarakannya pun ia akan tetap baik-baik saja.

Banyak hal merepotkan bagi Shikamaru. Tapi, lebih dari semua itu. Yang paling merepotkan di dunia ini adalah perempuan.

Padahal dalam keluarga Nara, memerlakukan perempuan dengan baik adalah tugas seorang laki-laki. Bahkan ayahnya pun pernah bilang, "Kalau tak ada perempuan, laki-laki jadi tidak berguna."

"Tapi perempuan memang begitu. Mereka egois dan cerewet. Apa yang ada dalam hati dan tingkah lakunya beda. Nggak ketahuan dalamnya baik atau buruk…. Lagipula, mereka suka seenaknya menganggap laki-laki sebagai miliknya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, sama seperti halnya kau kan?" Chouji menyahut, tersenyum tipis dan penuh arti.

Shikamaru tidak cepat membalas. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas dipan. Memangku kepalanya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang. Menatap langit yang tak jemu berada di atas dengan pandangan kosong. "Soal apa?"

"Kau selalu bilang kalau kau nggak suka perempuan. Tapi, kau rela mengalah demi mereka kan? _Beda perkataan, beda tindakan_."

Shikamaru diam-diam melirik Chouji yang tengah sibuk memakan keripiknya. "Kapan aku pernah mengalah?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut.

"Hm, kau berpura-pura nggak ingat? Tentu bukan di saat kau melawan Kin atau Tayuya, atau siapa pun. Waktu melawan mereka, kau pasti nggak berpikir untuk membiarkan mereka menang kan?"

Dan Shikamaru mendapatkan poinnya. Chouji bukannya sengaja mengenang siapa lawan Shikamaru ketika ia masih belia dan masih jadi daun muda. Jelas sekali.

Shikamaru mendengus. Membuang muka, tak membiarkan Chouji bisa mengamati perubahan ekspresi wajahnya. "Itu sudah lama sekali," kata Shikamaru, lirih.

Chouji tersenyum, sampai matanya menyipit. "Tentu saja. Itu sudah lama berlalu. Tapi setidaknya kau tahu kalau kau pernah _mengalah untuk perempuan yang nggak kausukai_."

"Itu hanya karena aku nggak mau memancing hal yang merepotkan."

Chouji mengangkat bahu. Ia sudah memakan keripik terakhir, dan yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah bungkusnya saja. "Kau tahu, aku tahu kau lebih dari teman-temanmu yang lain," katanya dengan nada rendah. "Setidaknya, kalau kau memang nggak suka sama yang namanya perempuan, kau nggak perlu repot-repot menerima tugas Hokage untuk jadi _guide tour_ utusan perempuan dari Suna itu."

Setelah berkata demikian—dan membuat Shikamaru terhenyak—Chouji beranjak berdiri. "Sudah ya, aku ada keperluan nih. Kau juga kan? Sebentar lagi _dia _akan tiba di Konoha."

Dan Shikamaru melirik Chouji yang berlari meninggalkannya dari sudut matanya. Lalu setelah itu, Shikamaru kembali memandang langit, sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Bicara hal merepotkan begitu."

.

Itu benar. Shikamaru bukannya ingin terus-terusan memikirkan perkataan Chouji, tapi kata-kata itu datang dengan sendirinya ke kepala Shikamaru—sampai Shikamaru merasa ia harus menggunduli kepalanya. Yang lebih merepotkan adalah, mengapa Chouji harus ada saat Hokage mengumumkan daftar panitia ujian chuunin kali ini. Dan intinya, Chouji selalu bisa menebak apa yang Shikamaru pikirkan saat itu—semuanya, termasuk pergantian ekspresi wajah yang sudah susah payah Shikamaru sembunyikan.

Sebenarnya, ia selalu bisa menolak tugas yang merepotkan, tapi nyatanya ia tak melakukannya. Dan Shikamaru tak perlu alasan. Hanya menggunakan kata-kata seperti, 'ini perintah Hokage' atau 'Hokage memerintahkanku begini', itu sudah cukup untuk segala kebohongannya.

Ia benci hal merepotkan—semua orang tahu itu—terlebih jika urusannya dengan perempuan. Dan ketika Shikamaru mau repot-repot berurusan dengan hal merepotkan itu, yang dilakukannya adalah mencari alasan orang lain, bukan alasan dirinya sendiri.

Seperti hari ini. Alasan itu keluar lagi dari mulutnya—tak terhitung berapa banyak ia mengatakan itu.

"Kau lagi yang menyambutku. Seperti Konoha tidak punya orang lain yang lebih niat saja."

"Karena Hokage memerintahkanku, apa boleh buat."

Perempuan pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya, mendengus. "Benar, apa boleh buat. Lagipula, ini memudahkanku juga. Karena aku sudah mengenalmu, aku tak perlu merasa canggung."

Shikamaru hanya diam tak menyahut. Ia membiarkan perempuan itu berjalan duluan di depannya.

"Temari."

Dalam sedetik, Temari menoleh ke belakang, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu. "Apa?"

"Kau bosan padaku?"

Dan raut wajah Temari seketika berubah. Tak begitu jelas, tapi ia nampak heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Shikamaru memejamkan mata. Ia menarik napas dalam. "Merepotkan. Sudahlah, tak penting untuk dipikirkan, lupakan saja."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu kau bertanya apa aku bosan melihatmu terus menerus?" tanya Temari, yang entah mengapa malah meneruskan pembicaraan ini. Menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah terlihat tak peduli lagi. "Saat berkunjung ke Konoha, kau yang menyambutku, kau yang mengantarku ke mana-mana. Lalu saat menjadi tentara gabungan, kita ditempatkan sebagai satu tim dalam pasukan tempur jarak jauh."

Shikamaru memejamkan mata. Bodohnya, ia memancing pembicaraan merepotkan.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya sampai sekarang. Tapi kurasa aku tak keberatan. Mungkin sudah jadi kebiasaan untuk terbiasa melihatmu."

Sayangnya Shikamaru tak punya niat untuk menyahut dan ia membiarkan Temari bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Kau kelihatan beda hari ini," tutur gadis Suna itu sedikit ragu.

"Tak ada yang berbeda," sahut Shikamaru malas.

"Tapi tak biasanya kau bertanya soal hal seperti tadi."

"Makanya sudah kukatakan, lupakan."

Temari bungkam dan tak menjawab lagi. Jadi ia hanya diam menurut, mengikuti Shikamaru yang berjalan di depannya.

Mau tak mau Shikamaru jadi kepikiran juga. Ia sempatkan diri menoleh ke belakang. Saat itu Temari tengah memandangnya dan seketika langsung memalingkan wajah. Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi. "Apa sih? Jangan berjalan di belakangku. Memang kau pengikutku atau apa?" gumamnya seraya menarik Temari untuk maju selangkah sehingga gadis itu kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Ah, mungkin hanya firasatku saja kalau kau sedikit beda hari ini," gumam Temari, tertawa kecil. Kemudian, ia mulai membicarakan tentang banyak hal seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Diam-diam Shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

Segalanya cukup berjalan seperti ini, tak perlu ada yang berubah.

Tapi di sudut lain hatinya, ia merasa seharusnya tidak sesederhana itu. Kenyataannya, Shikamaru selalu menggunakan alasan 'Hokage menyuruhku seperti ini' sebagai bidak untuk melindungi diri. _Ia tak mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri_—ia melarikan diri.

Tidak, bahkan ia tak menyadarinya. Seperti terus-terusan menyangkal bahwa ialah yang sebenarnya mengajukan diri pada Hokage untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap utusan Suna—tak ada yang tahu soal itu, jadi ia menyembunyikannya.

Betapa Shikamaru ingin meraih tangan itu lagi, menggenggamnya, menggandengnya, menautkan jari-jarinya di sana.

Tapi semua terhenti.

Segalanya _cukup _dengan begini saja—bukankah itu yang ia inginkan?

Dan kemudian ia tahu. Bahwa maksud Chouji tadi pagi, bahwa segala kemunafikannya selama ini, bahwa segala upayanya untuk melarikan diri, semua harus diakuinya secara gamblang.

Bahwa perasaannya terhadap gadis itu sudah berubah, sedikit demi sedikit—dan ia tak pernah mau mengakui itu. Karena ia selalu takut terluka, sehingga ia menyembunyikannya sedemikian rupa—dan ia tak pernah mau mengakui itu.

Shikamaru diam-diam menarik tangannya lagi. Menyisipkannya di saku celana, kemudian kembali berjalan tenang dengan Temari di sebelahnya. "Mau makan _dango_ dulu?" Ia menawarkan.

.

"Hei Bocah."

"Hm?"

"Kudengar, hari ini Sasuke akan dikeluarkan dari penjara rehabilitasi."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Itu benar." Kemudian ia menginterupsi. "Dan jangan panggil aku 'bocah'."

Temari mengikik. "Memang kaupikir berapa umurmu dan berapa umurku?"

"Siapa yang lebih bocah di sini sampai mempermasalahkan umur segala?"

Temari mengikik sekali lagi. Ia kembali memasukkan _dango_-_dango_ ke mulutnya sampai penuh. "Kudengar lagi, Sasuke akan ikut ujian chuunin bersama Naruto? Mereka kan yang belum jadi chuunin di angkatanmu," tuturnya dengan nada geli. "Tak malu bersanding dengan bocah-bocah umur dua belas?"

"Bohong. Kata siapa?"

"Waktu ke Suna minggu lalu, Naruto bilang pada Gaara dan Gaara bilang padaku."

"Kalau Naruto yang tak punya urat malu mungkin mau melakukan itu. Tapi Sasuke tentu saja tidak akan mau."

"Jadi?"

"Mereka akan mendapatkan ujiannya sendiri."

Temari mengangguk. "Padahal kupikir aku akan melihat sesuatu yang bagus saat terakhir kali jadi panitia."

Seketika, suasana menjadi canggung. Tak ada yang bersuara lagi, baik Shikamaru maupun Temari. Dan meski suara bising dari pengunjung kedai _dango_ terdengar, itu tak mengubah apa pun.

"Tadi pagi … saat bicara dengan Hokage, tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan bilang …," Shikamaru menelan ludahnya, "…kakak perempuan Gaara akan menikah?"

Temari memandang Shikamaru dengan sorot mata yang sulit diterjemahkan. Ia berniat untuk bicara dan membuka mulutnya, tapi semua itu urung, entah mengapa. Dan Temari memilih diam.

"Makanya Gaara nggak bisa hadir di ujian chuunin tahun ini. Tapi kenapa kau malah—"

"Itu privasi, Shikamaru. Dan apa sih yang Gaara ceritakan pada Naruto?"

Shikamaru memilih bungkam.

"Lagipula, umurku sudah dua puluh tiga," kata Temari, melirik Shikamaru sejenak.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Kau perlu tahu?"

Kala itu, Shikamaru benar-benar menatap Temari dengan serius. Bukan tatapan malas atau main-main. Benar-benar mengandung sesuatu yang dalam.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Temari memalingkan wajah.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Shikamaru lagi, dengan nada penuh tuntutan.

"Memang itu penting ya?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Jangan ngomong aneh-aneh." Temari menginterupsi. "Aku di sini untuk membicarakan pekerjaan. Bukan untuk—"

"Apa sih salahnya? Hanya memberitahu saja. Bukankah kita ini … teman?"

Temari menatap Shikamaru. Mencoba menemukan setiap gerak-gerik di wajah pria itu yang nampak berubah. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya seorang Shikamaru yang mengerutkan dahi, sedikit berkeringat, dan nampak gelisah.

"Pokoknya dengan orang Suna," kata Temari dengan tempo yang lambat. "Dan jangan tanya-tanya lagi." Kemudian ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan membahas soal persiapan di hutan kematian.

Shikamaru tak bisa memikirkan apa pun lagi saat itu selain, 'kenapa baru sekarang'?

'Kenapa baru sekarang ia merasa kehilangan?'

Karena sejak dulu ia tak pernah berpikir hal yang merepotkan. Segalanya cukup begini saja—ia tak butuh lebih. Temari yang berkunjung ke Konoha, dan ia yang akan mendampinginya. Mereka membicarakan berbagai macam hal, mulai dari misi yang menjengkelkan, sampai perbedaan _training_ di Suna dan Konoha. Segalanya seperti itu, dan Shikamaru merasa nyaman dan merasa tak perlu mengubah apa-apa lagi.

Ia tak perlu membicarakan dirinya, begitupula Temari. Mereka tak pernah menyentuh pembicaraan yang bersifat pribadi.

Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, seharusnya Shikamaru sadar. Bahwa ia ingin _mengetahui semuanya._

Bukan sekedar pembicaraan merepotkan dan omong kosong ini, tapi …

"Sebelum ke penginapanmu, mau menemaniku sebentar?" tanya Shikamaru, memotong perkataan Temari yang tengah serius membicarakan format ujian chuunin kali ini.

Dengan penuh gumaman dan tanya, Temari mengangkat alis. "Ke mana?"

.

Di situlah mereka. Saat langit biru memudar dan berganti jingga. Ditemani kicauan burung yang tengah bermigrasi ke suatu tempat. Matahari sudah seperti telur yang menggantung di bawah langit.

"Rusa? Kau membawaku ke tempat rusa-rusa tinggal?"

"Hanya untuk kau tahu saja."

Temari tersenyum lebar. Meski belum terbiasa, tapi ia memberanikan diri membelai rusa-rusa itu.

"Klan Nara ada untuk menjaga rusa-rusa ini."

"Dan apa maksudmu memberitahukan ini padaku?"

"Sudah kubilang." Shikamaru berdeham, mengulang sekali lagi. "_Hanya untuk kau tahu saja_."

Tapi kenapa baru sekarang? Shikamaru bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau melakukan ini?

Karena Shikamaru pikir ini hal yang merepotkan, menyelingi kehidupan pribadi dalam urusan pekerjaan—dan ia pikir Temari tak akan menyukainya.

Tapi Shikamaru lihat dengan jelas, bahwa Temari bahagia dengan rusa-rusa itu. Ia pikir itu bagus, tapi … _kenapa baru sekarang?_

Tak ada maksud lain selain bahwa Shikamaru ingin Temari mengenalnya lebih jauh, meski hanya sekali ini saja. Lebih baik tahu sedikit dan sedikit terlambat, daripada tidak tahu sama sekali.

Memang apa arti dari kebersamaan mereka selama ini kalau nyatanya Temari tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya—begitupula Shikamaru?

"Temari."

"Hm?" sahut Temari. Tetap fokus membelai kepala rusa yang sedikit centil itu.

Shikamaru tak tahan lagi.

Memangnya salah kalau ia melakukan ini? Segalanya nampak serba salah setelah Shikamaru mengetahui kalau sebentar lagi Temari akan menikah. Segalanya nampak berubah … begitupula perasaannya yang selalu diselimuti rasa tak tenang.

Dulu ia selalu tenang—dan nampak nyaman dengan sesuatu yang datar dan tak berkembang. Tapi sekarang … ia sadar kalau Temari akan menjauh darinya, dan jadi milik orang lain.

Jadi milik orang lain.

Shikamaru menarik lengan Temari. Menarik tubuh gadis itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Menenggelamkan kepala gadis itu di dadanya. Memeluk pinggangnya—begitu erat, menjerat, mengikat.

Temari hendak berkata dan memprotes. Tapi nyanyian burung di atas dahan-dahan gelap itu membuyarkan semuanya. Ia dengan mata berkaca-kaca, memukuli dada Shikamaru. Segalanya terasa sesak. "Apa maksudmu … melakukan ini?"

"Hanya untuk kau tahu saja."

"Soal apa?"

Nadanya bergetar, Shikamaru ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Temari padanya. Apa Temari akan marah kalau ia berkata jujur?

Sampai beberapa menit menunggu, Temari tak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa. Dengan kesal, ia mendorong Shikamaru, mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair.

"Aku akan ke penginapan," kata Temari serak. Lalu ia berlari, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang berdiri di hutan yang gelap itu, dengan sejumput perasaan menyesali diri.

.

"Dia nangis."

"Kenapa?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Seharusnya aku yang nangis saat itu, bukan dia." Kemudian Shikamaru merenung. "Karena yang terluka—"

"Di luar dugaan, kamu rapuh ya." Tiba-tiba Ino datang ke atap Ino dengan membawa sekeranjang buah.

"Buah itu, buatku ya?" tanya Chouji yang langsung lupa daratan.

Ino menggerutu kesal sambil menyembunyikan keranjang buah itu di balik punggungnya. "Ini buat Sai-_kun_," katanya sinis.

Chouji balas menggerutu. "Apa sih? Dia sakit karena kelelahan doang kan? Dasar manja."

"Setidaknya dia nggak sakit karena kebanyakan makan!" Ino membalas tak mau kalah. Ia menjulurkan lidah sepanjang-panjangnya ke Chouji. Tapi melihat Shikamaru yang murung dan tak terbawa suasana, Ino jadi ingat lagi apa tujuannya datang kemari. "Aku sudah dengar dari Chouji soal rapat dengan Hokage kemarin. Tentu saja, soal Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengacau—"

"Berhenti. Aku nggak mau bahas itu lagi." Shikamaru mengibaskan tangannya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Lalu, soal 'dia nangis' tadi, kau sedang bahas soal apa?"

Dan Shikamaru tidak menjawab.

"Kalau mau diskusi soal _dia_, ada baiknya kau bahas denganku, bukan dengan Chouji," Ino melirik Chouji yang tampak tak terima, sebelum melanjutkan, "Boleh sih dengan Chouji, tapi sebaiknya kau panggil aku juga."

Tak menggubris, Shikamaru justru tampak marah. "Sejak kapan aku mau membahas hal merepotkan begini?"

"Sejak kau menyesali dirimu yang lamban dan kurang gerakan." Ino menunjuk Shikamaru dengan gaya angkuh. "Ayolah Shikamaru, kenapa nggak mau ngaku?"

"Ngaku apa?"

"Semua orang di desa ini juga sepertinya sudah tahu. Kau hanya mengantar utusan Suna yang perempuan itu, berkeliling desa, berkunjung ke tempat ini dan itu—"

"Kau tahu aku hanya menjalankan perintah Hoka—"

"Jadi perintah itu hanya berlaku untuk perempuan itu saja? Waktu Kankurou, atau Matsuri, atau Baki, atau siapa pun itu yang datang. Aku nggak pernah melihat kau bersama mereka!" Ino mulai menggebu-gebu. "Dan kau bilang itu '_perintah Hokage'_? Aku nggak pernah tahu Hokage sepilihkasih itu!"

Shikamaru memilih diam. "Aku nggak mau meneruskan pembicaraan—"

"Kau mau melarikan diri setelah kalah adu mulut sama anak perempuan?"

"Itu merepotkan. Makanya aku selalu nggak suka sama yang namanya perem—"

"Kau itu kapan sih mulai berhenti bersikap cuek begitu? Seolah hidup ini nggak ada artinya dan hanya sebuah permainan yang bisa dimainkan lagi dari level satu. Kaupikir waktu itu bisa diulang seperti permainan?" Ino meletakkan keranjang buahnya dan beranjak mendekati Shikamaru, mencengkeram baju pria itu. "Kaupikir kau punya waktu berapa lama lagi sampai _dia _menikah?!"

Shikamaru mendecih, menyingkirkan tangan Ino secara paksa dari bajunya.

"Itu bukan urusanku."

Dan Ino tak tahan lagi. Ia mendorong Shikamaru dengan kasar lalu mengambil keranjang buahnya kembali. "Aku nggak pernah bertemu _shinobi _sebodoh kau," katanya setengah mendesis lalu ia berlalu.

Chouji mengikik kecil. "Orang pintar juga suka munafik."

Tapi Shikamaru mendengarnya dan menatap Chouji sengit.

.

Siang harinya, saat tiba di ruang pertemuan komite ujian chuunin, Shikamaru melihat Temari di sana. Gadis itu tengah menjelaskan sesuatu pada panitia lainnya. Melihat Shikamaru tengah bersandar di daun pintu, ia hanya memalingkan wajah dan meneruskan kembali penjelasannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat," gumam Shikamaru sambil mengambil kursi. Sayang tak ada yang memerhatikan, semua sibuk mendengarkan Temari.

Shikamaru menopang pipinya. Ia tak berniat untuk serius mendengarkan pada pertemuan hari ini. Semua perhatian dan konsentrasinya ia arahkan pada langit yang dibingkai jendela. Melihat burung-burung terbang bebas …

Padahal ia benci hal merepotkan. Tapi perasaan yang tumbuh itu memang benar-benar merepotkannya. Dan perasaan itu berkembang karena perempuan itu. Perempuan yang merepotkan.

"Sudah selesai melamun?" tanya Temari dengan nada sarkastik. Memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan sadis. Ia tengah membereskan segala _tetek-bengek _berkas.

Semua mata tertuju pada Shikamaru. Namun Shikamaru tak peduli, ia memasang ekspresi seperti biasanya. Cuek dan nampak malas.

"Jangan kaupikir aku tak mendengarkanmu hanya karena aku tak memandang ke arahmu," kata Shikamaru, tetap tenang.

Temari mendecih. Dengan kasar ia mengambil segala berkas-berkasnya. Kemudian beranjak dari depan ruangan ke tempat duduk. Giliran selanjutnya yang memberi penjelasan adalah Sakura, penjelasan mengenai penempatan _ninja_ medis dalam ujian chuunin kali ini.

.

Di luar dugaan, rapat pertemuan panitia ujian chuunin kali ini berlangsung cepat dan tidak bertele-tele. Pukul empat sore, semua sudah bubar. Shikamaru melirik ke tempat Temari duduk, sayang gadis itu sudah pergi. Ia menghela napas.

"Merepotkan. Jangan bilang dia marah padaku," gerutunya sambil menggaruk kepala.

Dengan malas, Shikamaru berdiri dan keluar dari tempat yang pengap itu. Di depan pintu masuk, ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke tengah bersandar pada salah satu tiang dengan ekspresi bosan, terlihat menunggu sesuatu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, terlihat Sakura tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. Sambil nyengir kuda dan mencoba menjelaskan apa yang bisa dijelaskan. Tapi nampaknya Sasuke tak peduli dan langsung saja menyerang gadis itu, menciumnya dengan ganas.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "Paling nggak, mereka kan bisa melakukan itu di tempat yang lebih sepi," gumamnya bosan. "Munafik sekali melakukan itu di depan orang banyak tapi bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa di depan Naruto."

Shikamaru melangkah pergi.

Hei, bukannya dia sendiri juga munafik?

"Berisik, aku nggak semunafik itu," gerutunya. Menentang kata hatinya sendiri.

Ia munafik. Ia makhluk termunafik yang pernah ada. Ia—

"DIAAAAM!" pekiknya kemudian dengan napas terengah-engah. Memegangi kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah. Mencoba menghilangkan suara hatinya yang sedari tadi terus saja terngiang-ngiang.

Semuanya … mengapa nampak serba salah?! Kenapa semuanya mendadak berubah?!

Kenapa … ia tahu berita itu begitu mendadak? Dan Temari datang kepadanya kemarin, dengan ekspresi biasa saja, dengan senyum yang biasanya, dan gerak-geriknya terlihat seolah ia tak merasakan apa pun. Tak merasa bahwa dengan diamnya, ia telah melukai hati Shikamaru.

Temari tak pernah menganggap Shikamaru ada. Temari merasa, tak memberitahukan berita pernikahannya pada Shikamaru, itu tak apa-apa. Temari tidak … memiliki perasaan apa pun terhadapnya.

Dan mengapa Shikamaru perlu repot-repot memikirkan itu?

Perasaan di dadanya semakin sesak. Tiap kali ia berniat ingin mengaku, segala bayangan soal Temari akan menolaknya selalu melintas begitu saja.

Ia menginginkan gadis itu, tapi ia tak mau mengaku. Ia munafik. Ia hanya pria bodoh yang munafik.

…

_Ia hanya pria bodoh munafik yang takut terluka_.

…

"Perasaan macam ini … memang mengganggu. Memang merepotkan." Shikamaru memegangi dadanya sendiri. Mencengkeramnya sekuat tenaga (berharap kalau perasaan itu akan remuk dengan cepat).

"Kau yang membuat dirimu kerepotan. Apa sih yang kaupikirkan sampai berteriak seperti orang gila begitu?" Terdengar nada sinis. Seseorang meraih tangan Shikamaru yang tengah mencengkeram dadanya sendiri.

Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati Temari tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Semua orang melihatmu tahu."

Dan Shikamaru mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Sesaat tadi, ia sadar bahwa dirinya telah menggila.

"Terlambat datang ke pertemuan, tak mendengarkan segala penjelasan panitia, ternyata bukan hanya firasat kalau memang sedang dalam keadaan berbeda hari ini. Bukan hanya hari ini, tapi kemarin juga—"

Shikamaru mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Temari, kemudian menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Cerewet. Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang merepotkan," katanya setengah menggeram. "Aku baik-baik saja." Dan kemudian cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Temari sedikit melonggar. "Kuantar kau ke penginapan."

Temari tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut.

.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Suna. Dan kelihatannya aku takkan kembali ke sini lagi sampai ujian chuunin selesai," tutur Temari di depan penginapannya.

Shikamaru tak membalas.

Temari tersenyum kecut. "Makanya, aku titip tugasku padamu ya? Aku tahu ini memang merepotkanmu, tapi—"

"Karena kau mau menikah setelah sampai di Suna?" potong Shikamaru cepat. "Iya kan?" tuntutnya.

"Terus ada hubungannya denganmu?" balas Temari dengan nada tak suka.

"Karena melimpahkan tanggung jawabmu kepadaku dan membuatku repot, sementara kau enak-enakan menikah."

"Kau pikir menikah itu enak?" Temari tersinggung. Napasnya memburu dan ia menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan seperti monster. Seperti monster yang seolah ingin mencabik-cabik raut wajah malas Shikamaru. "Bukan salahku juga tradisi di Suna mengharuskan perempuan usia lebih dari dua puluh tiga untuk menikah. Memangnya kaupikir itu gampang? Mengikuti tradisi konyol seperti itu—"

"Jadi sebenarnya kau tak mau menikah?" potong Shikamaru. Entah mengapa, wajahnya terlihat cerah. Ia menatap Temari penuh harap.

Tapi Temari membalas tatapan itu dengan sengit. "Bukan urusanmu," katanya. "Dan sebaiknya, kita sudahi obrolan ini. Aku capek," lanjutnya sebelum berlalu menuju ke pintu penginapan, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang dipenuhi berbagai perasaan yang sudah dicampur-adukkan.

.

Keesokan harinya, Shikamaru sengaja untuk bangun siang. Ia sengaja membiarkan Temari untuk pulang sendiri ke Suna. Ia sengaja untuk tidak mengantarnya.

Karena Shikamaru tahu, kalau mengantar gadis itu, ia akan terluka nantinya.

Perasaan seperti mengantarkan gadis itu menuju gerbang pernikahannya … padahal …

"_NIKUDAN SENSHA_!"

BDUMMM!

"Chouji! Nggak perlu sampai merusak properti segala kan!"

Tapi nampaknya rencana bangun siang itu gagal. Mengucek matanya, Shikamaru bangkit dan ia memandang marah pada dua orang yang tengah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di kamarnya yang sudah berlubang.

"Bibi Yoshino bilang kau mengunci kamarmu." Chouji nyengir dengan wajah seolah tak memiliki dosa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini sih!" bentak Shikamaru. Kali ini ia benar-benar marah. Urat-urat di dahinya sampai bermunculan semua.

Tapi Ino tak peduli. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Shikamaru yang marah adalah sosok menakutkan, ia berjalan maju menghampiri Shikamaru yang masih memandang sengit ke arahnya dari atas ranjang.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, sampai kemudian Ino melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Shikamaru.

"Memang tak sehebat Sakura, tapi kuharap itu cukup untuk membuatmu sadar kalau kau tak bisa cuma tidur tenang dan bermimpi saja."

Shikamaru mendecih, mengelap darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya.

"Temari belum pulang ke Su—"

"MEMANG ITU URUSANKU?!" potong Shikamaru marah. "BUKAN URUSANKU JUGA KALAU IA AKAN MENIKAH SETELAH SAMPAI DI SUNA!"

"YA! SILAKAN ANGGAP ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!" Ino membalas, tak kalah marah. "Tapi …," katanya dengan nada lirih. "… itu urusan kami kalau melihatmu jadi seperti orang gila karena itu."

"Aku nggak gila."

"Siapa yang nggak menganggap kau gila jika kau berteriak kesetanan kemarin sore?"

"Aku nggak—"

"Kaupikir Sakura nggak melihatnya dengan jelas?" Entah bagaimana, kali ini mata Ino berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa kau begitu bodoh sih?"

"Jadi apa yang kalian harapkan? He?" tanya Shikamaru, mencemooh kedua rekan timnya.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Ino setengah terisak.

"Kalau iya, makanya, apa yang kalian harapkan dariku?!" Kali ini Shikamaru hilang kesabaran. "Menyatakan perasaanku sementara ia sudah memilih untuk menikah dengan pria lain? Bertindak seperti orang bodoh begitu padahal jawabannya sudah ada di depan mata?" tanyanya tanpa henti. "Dia nggak pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

"Apa sih salahnya mencoba?" Kali ini Chouji yang berkata. "Setidaknya, berikan dia pengertian, bahwa kau menyu—"

"Sudah kubilang Chouji, itu hanya tindakan bodoh," gerutu Shikamaru. "Memang dengan menyatakan perasaan, semua akan berubah? Dia akan membatalkan pernikahannya begitu? Itu pun bisa terjadi kalau seandainya dia menyukaiku juga. Tapi kalau—"

"Kaupikir dia nggak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadapmu?" Kali ini Ino bertanya. "Kau nggak pernah tahu apa pun tentang perempuan, Shikamaru. Hanya seenak jidatmu menganggap mereka merepotkan. Kau nggak pernah tahu apa pun.

"Bahkan tatapannya terhadapmu, kau juga nggak pernah tahu itu."

Shikamaru terhenyak.

"Aku tahu, perasaannya terhadapmu sedikit berbeda, semua terlihat jelas dari bagaimana cara ia memandangmu. Nggak seperti memandang lelaki lain di dekatnya, dia memandangmu dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda. Kau nggak merasakannya?"

Shikamaru tak menjawab.

"Dia menganggapmu spesial."

"Dan tetap menikah dengan pria lain." Shikamaru mendengus. "Jangan bodoh. Siapa sih yang mau memertaruhkan kata pernikahan untuk hal yang main-main? Keinginannya menikah pasti sudah dipikirkannya secara matang. Dengan siapa ia menikah juga—"

"Karena kau nggak pernah menyatakan perasaanmu."

"Memang itu perlu?"

"Pernyataan juga sesuatu yang spesial bagi seorang perempuan. Melakukan tindakan seperti memeluknya di hutan rusa, kaupikir dia akan tahu tindakan tersirat seperti itu?"

"Makanya sudah kubilang, jika aku menyatakan perasaan, dia akan membatalkan pernikahannya begitu?" Shikamaru tersenyum sinis. "Segampang itu, begitu?"

"Kau yang bilang sendiri tadi. Itu pun bisa terjadi kalau seandainya dia menyukaimu juga." Chouji menjawab tanpa beban, dan tanpa keraguan.

.

Shikamaru menunggu dengan malas. Ia menguap bukan hanya sekali dua kali. Kemudian, saat dilihatnya sosok Temari keluar dari tempat penginapan, Shikamaru segera merapikan dirinya sendiri. Ia pun tak perlu menghampiri gadis itu, karena Temari sendiri sudah tahu keberadaannya.

"Oh, kau ya, _Nara_."

"Salah kalau melihatku?"

"Sudah lupa kalau kita bertengkar tadi malam?"

Shikamaru menyeringai. "Kalau aku ke sini untuk minta maaf?"

Temari balas menyeringai. "Permintaan maaf kuterima. Jadi apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Mengantarmu sampai ke gerbang seperti biasa."

Temari menghela napas, ia terlihat enggan, tapi akhirnya menurut juga.

"Repot-repot begitu. Bukannya kau benci hal yang merepotkan?"

"Ini …," Shikamaru menelan ludahnya. "…perintah Hokage, apa boleh buat."

Tidak mungkin, mengapa alasan itu lagi yang keluar?

Temari mendengus sambil bersedekap.

Shikamaru merutuk dalam hati. Kenyataannya, teori itu jauh lebih mudah daripada praktiknya.

Selama lima menit perjalanan, yang dilakukan Shikamaru hanya diam dan (sok) berpikir tidak jelas. Ia memang _ninja_ jenius dengan IQ di atas 200. Bisa menganalisa keadaan dengan baik, bisa menyusun strategi dalam waktu sempit. Tapi kenapa melakukan hal seperti 'mengaku di depan perempuan' saja tidak bisa ia lakukan?

Kemana perginya kejeniusan itu?

"Yah, baiklah, sampai di sini." Temari membuka suara saat mereka sudah sampai gerbang perbatasan.

Tidak. Tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini. Tidak boleh.

Shikamaru memandang Temari yang sudah mulai berjalan ke depan. Ia mengeluarkan suaranya dengan susah payah. "Temari."

Temari tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang. "Ya?"

Sayang, selanjutnya Shikamaru tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Suaranya seperti terkena racun di dalam tenggorokan. Sulit sekali keluar.

"_Kau yang bilang sendiri tadi. Itu pun bisa terjadi kalau seandainya dia menyukaimu juga."_

Perkataan Chouji melintas dalam pikiran Shikamaru.

Tapi kalau seandainya Temari tak menyukaiku?

Shikamaru merutuk. Ia tak mendiskusikan ini pada Ino dan Chouji tadi pagi. Dan apa yang didapatkannya sekarang? Rasa percaya diri itu memudar. Ia tak punya ide apa pun tentang ini. Segala kemampuan berpikir dan analisanya mendadak jadi tumpul.

Hal seperti ini … berbeda dengan memikirkan strategi untuk menang dalam peperangan.

Jauh lebih rumit. Ini seperti … memikirkan strategi untuk memenangkan perasaan.

"_Kaupikir dia nggak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadapmu?"_

Kali ini suara Ino yang terngiang.

"_Kau nggak pernah tahu apa pun tentang perempuan, Shikamaru. Hanya seenak jidatmu menganggap mereka merepotkan. Kau nggak pernah tahu apa pun. Bahkan tatapannya terhadapmu, kau juga nggak pernah tahu itu."_

Shikamaru menelan ludah. Entah mengapa segala perkataan Ino yang seharusnya membuatnya optimis, jadi tak berguna sama sekali.

Semua itu … hanya perkiraan Ino saja kan? Memang perasaan perempuan dalam menganalisa perasaan perempuan lainnya bisa setajam itu?

Jika perkiraan Ino meleset bagaimana? Bagaimana jika Ino terlalu sok tahu dalam menerjemahkan tatapan Temari pada Shikamaru?

Sebenarnya, Ino mengatakan itu hanya untuk menghiburnya, mencoba menguatkannya, dan Shikamaru sempat tertipu oleh itu semua.

Shikamaru memejamkan mata.

Kedatangan Ino dan Chouji tadi pagi jadi sia-sia kalau begini.

Ia melihat Temari menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi yang keluar sungguh menyedihkan. Shikamaru hanya memberikan gadis itu seulas senyum pahit sambil mengatakan, "Hati-hati di jalan."

"Kalau itu sih, aku sudah tahu, _Cengeng_." Temari berkata sambil mendengus, seolah tahu bahwa Shikamaru memang ingin menangis di saat itu. Menangisi kepengecutannya.

"Dah, jaga dirimu ya."

Kemudian Temari melangkah pergi, menjauhi Shikamaru. Punggungnya bergetar saat berjalan. Rambutnya melambai, berterbangan dimainkan angin dan dedaunan.

Shikamaru menunduk, menggigit bibir.

_Segalanya berakhir seperti inikah?_

Kemudian ia memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya.

Shikamaru memandang perempuan itu sekali lagi. Dia menunggu. Tapi sayangnya, punggung itu takkan berbalik lagi.

.

.

.

Semua karena dia pengecut.

"_Kau takut terluka …?"_

Ah, rasanya Shikamaru pernah mendengar seseorang berkata demikian padanya.

Kapan ya?

.

.

.

Shikamaru selalu berpikir kalau ia tak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan. Ia juga tak mau memikirkan masa depan yang merepotkan. Tapi terkadang, hidup memang tidak sejalan dengan yang kita pikirkan. Terlalu muluk untuk berpikir bahwa: suatu hari aku akan menjadi seperti ini. Karena bahkan untuk sekarang pun, seperti apa kita, kita tidak tahu.

Ingin jadi _ninja_ biasa dengan gaji biasa …

Menikah dengan gadis biasa yang tidak cantik juga tidak jelek …

Punya dua anak, yang pertama perempuan dan yang kedua laki-laki …

Kalau anak perempuannya sudah menikah, dan anak laki-lakinya sudah jadi _ninja_, dia akan pensiun …

Selanjutnya, dia akan bermain _shogi _dan _go _tiap hari …

Menjalani kehidupan pensiun yang santai dan mudah …

Setelah itu dia akan jadi tua dan meninggal lebih dulu dari istrinya …

Padahal kehidupan begitu sudah cukup. Seharusnya sudah cukup, seharusnya … _ia tak perlu bertindak menyimpang dari sifatnya sendiri kan?_

Tapi, melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini, memang itu menjadi keinginannya?

Semuanya muncul perlahan-lahan, dan ia menyadarinya belakangan.

Merepotkan dibilang jatuh suka pada perempuan. Terlebih, perempuan yang lebih tua. Perempuan yang tidak biasa—dia perempuan cantik yang hebat. Perempuan … yang beda desa dengannya, yang bahkan kalau ingin bertemu, kaubutuh tiga hari untuk mencapainya ….

Bukan keinginan Shikamaru juga untuk terjebak dalam kehidupan yang merepotkan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Hah … menyerah memang jauh lebih praktis daripada melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia dan merepotkan.

.

.

.

Shikamaru tahu itu, dan ia melakukannya sekarang.

* * *

**End**

* * *

_**a/n: **_

_Menulis fic ini hanya untuk mengatasi kejenuhan karena saking geregetannya sama ShikaTema xD Saya memang suka pair ini dari dulu sih, tapi entah mengapa, baru kesampaian sekarang bikin fic tentang mereka (biasanya SasuSaku mulu, huuuu)_

_Oh ya, di author's note kali ini, saya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal. _

_[1] Hal tersirat tentang Shikamaru membawa Temari ke hutan. Di volume 37 (chapter 338) dijelaskan, kalau di Negara Api, hutan di mana rusa-rusa tinggal, hanya Klan Nara saja yang diizinkan masuk, tak ada yang lain. Maksudnya, Shikamaru ngajak Temari masuk ke situ sebenarnya ingin bilang kalau ia pengin Temari jadi anggota Klan Nara (tapi Temari mana ngerti)._

_[2] Segala bayang-bayang masa depan Shikamaru, semua tertuang di dalam NARUTO volume 14 chapter 119_

_[3] Jadinya fic ini, terinspirasi berat dari percakapan ShikaTema di NARUTO volume 26 chapter 235_

_[4] Niatnya mau dijadikan twoshot, tapi habis dipikir-pikir, mendingan oneshot aja *nggak penting#kicked_

_[5] Ini fic ke-17 saya untuk ulang tahun saya yang ke-17 xD *lebih nggak penting#killed_

_Maaf ya kalau ceritanya membosankan dan endingnya nggak mengenakkan. Nggak maksud bikin _sad ending_ kok, masih ada lanjutannya, makanya baca sampe akhir yaaak xD #ditabok_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Story part II**

* * *

Satu hari berlalu.

Shikamaru tak menceritakan segala yang terjadi padanya pada Ino dan Chouji. Shikamaru lebih memilih mengarang kebohongan yang merepotkan, karena ia tahu akan lebih merepotkan melihat Ino dan Chouji sama-sama mengomel padanya.

Ketika Ino bertanya tentang keberhasilannya, jawaban Shikamaru mudah saja.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, dan ia menolak."

Meski Ino nampak terkejut dan seolah ingin mengatakan kalau ia tak percaya, tapi ujungnya gadis itu hanya membungkam mulutnya dan membiarkan Shikamaru pergi.

Chouji tak banyak bersuara saat itu. Ia terus-terusan menunduk, seolah ikut berduka untuk kesedihan temannya.

Benar, satu hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian menyedihkan itu.

Haah, dua hari lagi Temari akan tiba di Suna—dan menikah.

Dan menikah.

Memikirkan itu, rasanya Shikamaru ingin menghancurkan kamarnya sendiri (yang sebenarnya sudah setengah hancur gara-gara _nikudan sensha_ milik Chouji).

Pintu kamar diketuk. Terdengar suara Yoshino dari baliknya.

"Shikamaru, Chouji dan Ino datang."

"Bilang aku masih tidur," sahutnya malas. Ia segera merebah, menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik bantal.

"Mereka bilang mereka akan menunggu sampai kau bangun. Dan kalau sudah sejam kau tidak bangun-bangun juga, Chouji akan mengeluarkan jurusnya lagi."

Shikamaru menggeram jengkel. Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu.

Sayangnya Yoshino tidak sendirian di sana. Ino dan Chouji mengangkat tangannya, sambil nyengir tanpa rasa salah.

"Mau apa kalian?"

"Panitia ujian chuunin kerjaannya malas-malasan ya?" sindir Ino.

"Rapat pertemuannya akan diadakan nanti siang. Selagi masih bisa istirahat di rumah, kenapa harus repot-repot keluar?"

Ino terlihat mencibir.

"Kau kacau Shikamaru," kata Chouji prihatin.

Yoshino mengulum senyum tipis. Ia senang bahwa teman-teman Shikamaru begitu peduli. Kemudian ia meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Hari ini, ada yang mengundangmu."

"Siapa?" tanya Shikamaru, dengan nada acuh tak acuh. _Undangan pernikahan maksudmu?_ gerutunya dalam hati.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Mau apa dia?"

"Sebenarnya bukan Sasuke yang mengundang." Chouji menjelaskan. "Tapi Naruto dan Sakura."

"Memang ada apa?"

"Kau ikut saja deh. Penting nih."

Akhirnya, terpaksa Shikamaru merapikan dirinya, mengikuti teman-temannya. Ino dan Chouji mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Di sana sudah siap siaga Tim Tujuh.

"Yo! Di sini!" Naruto melambai dengan semangat.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan alis terangkat satu.

"Eh, kau tidak tahu?" Sakura yang menyahut. "Hari ini kan Sasuke-_kun_ ulang tahun."

Dahi Shikamaru berkerut. "Ulang tahun?"

"Hah, sudah kubilang tak perlu merayakannya begini." Sasuke menekuk bibirnya kesal.

"Kau bilang apa sih, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menyahut marah. "Ini kan spesial. Usiamu yang kedua puluh, harus dirayakan secara spesial."

"Benar!" Naruto menyahut dengan semangat. "Nggak usah pura-pura jaga imej! Sebenarnya kau senang kan karena sudah bisa minum sake?"

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto. "Bukan seperti itu, Dobe!"

"Nggak usah berlagak pelit, cepat habiskan uangmu buat pesta sake!" Naruto merajuk bak anak kecil.

"Anu, tapi bukannya Naruto masih sembilan belas tahun? Meskipun bikin pesta sake, kau tetap tidak boleh minum kan?" kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Eeh! Aku lupa umurku sendiri! Kalau begitu bikin pesta sakenya setelah ulang tahunku saja!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Baik, sesuai permintaan, aku akan buat pesta sake."

"Sasuke!" Naruto menggeram.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pertengkaran bodoh Tim Tujuh yang tak perlu disimak.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Ia juga masih sembilan belas tahun tahu. Dua bulan lagi ia baru—

Tunggu sebentar.

Dua bulan lagi …

Seperti orang bodoh, Shikamaru menghitung jarinya sendiri. "Juli, Agustus, September …."

Kemudian, segala yang rumit, menjadi terurai sekarang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang telah dilewatkannya dan ia baru ingat, Shikamaru membelalakkan mata.

Juli, Agustus, September ….

Sasuke ulang tahun tanggal dua puluh tiga Juli kan? Dua puluh tiga …

'_Bukan salahku juga tradisi di Suna mengharuskan perempuan usia lebih dari dua puluh tiga untuk menikah.'_

Tiba-tiba, perkataan Temari dulu melesit bagaikan jet di dalam kepalanya.

Shikamaru mendecih. "Kenapa dia berbohong padaku…!" geramnya tertahan. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Mengapa ia tidak sadar-sadar juga? Mengapa ia baru bisa memecahkan teka-tekinya sekarang?

Sambil mengumpat tidak jelas, Shikamaru melesat pergi.

"Shikamaru! Mau ke mana kau! Tim Delapan bahkan belum datang!"

"Melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan!" jawab Shikamaru dari kejauhan. "Dan kau Naruto! Akan kutendang bokongmu kalau kau berani bawa info yang salah lagi!"

Naruto mengerjap. 'Bawa info yang salah'?

"Soal apa sih?" tanyanya heran.

.

_Masih tersisa dua hari, kalau mengejar dengan kecepatan segini, pasti masih sempat, _batin Shikamaru.

Secepat kilat ia meloncati pohon-pohon. Merasa kurang, Shikamaru menambah kecepatannya.

Tapi, waktu seolah melambat.

Bagaimanapun Shikamaru mencoba untuk menemukan gadis itu, yang dilihatnya hanyalah batang-batang pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Mereka seolah berdiri untuk mengejeknya.

Sial. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya dari dulu?

Kemana perginya IQ lebih dari 200 itu?

"!"

Dan Shikamaru mengerem kakinya mendadak. Ia melihat seseorang dari kejauhan tengah mendekat padanya.

"Kankurou?"

"Shikamaru?" Kankurou tak kalah heran. "Apa yang kaulakukan sendirian begini? Dari yang kudengar, di Konoha kalau mau menjalankan misi, satu tim harus terdiri dari empat orang."

"Ya, tapi misiku sekarang misi spesial." Shikamaru berdecak. "Kau lihat Temari?"

"Temari? Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengannya. Dia sedang makan _dango_, tak jauh dari sini."

"_Dango_ ya." Shikamaru menarik napas panjang.

"Memang ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Shikamaru. Kemudian ia menepuk pundak Kankurou (Kakurou mengernyit, "Kenapa jadi sok akrab begini?"). "Karena buru-buru, aku tak sempat cari pengganti. Kau mau ke Konoha kan? Nah, sampai di sana, tolong carikan aku pengganti sebagai panitia ujian chuunin."

Setelah berkata demikian, Shikamaru segera melesat pergi, menyisakan Kankurou dengan pertanyaannya yang menggantung di pangkal lidah.

.

Sesampainya di Konoha, kernyitan Kankurou bertambah dalam. Ia melihat dua _ninja _Konoha—yang diketahuinya sebagai rekan setim Shikamaru—berkumpul di depan gerbang. Ada apa sih memangnya?

"Kalian sedang menyambutku atau bagaimana?" gumam Kankurou, mendekati Chouji dan Ino.

"Kankurou! Kau lihat Shikamaru?" Ino menatap Kankurou dengan mata berbinar. "Entahlah, tadi dia pergi mendadak. Cakranya tak kurasakan di desa, kemungkinan dia pergi keluar desa. Nona Tsunade marah besar padanya karena menelantarkan pekerjaan."

"Shikamaru, si Pemalas itu? Yang rambutnya dikuncir kuda kan?" Kankurou balik bertanya, untuk memastikan. "Tadi aku lihat dia dalam perjalanan ke sini. Kelihatannya dia sedang menyusul Temari. Ah, dia juga minta tolong padaku untuk mencari penggantinya menjadi panitia ujian chuunin."

Ino menggeram jengkel. "Sudah kuduga dia pergi. Tapi … menyusul Temari?" Kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah keheranan. Ada apa? Bukannya Shikamaru sudah ditolak dan menyerah?

"Dia bilang sendiri." Kankurou mengangkat bahu.

"Ah, benar juga. Kankurou, kenapa kau ke Konoha?" tanya Chouji, yang baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Huh? Memang kenapa?"

"Bukannya kakakmu akan menikah? Sampai katanya Gaara tidak bisa datang di ujian chuunin kali ini, karena itu kan?"

"Menikah? Siapa?"

"Kakakmu, siapa lagi?"

"Hah, Temari? Menikah?"

.

"Shika...maru?" Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat sosok _ninja_ yang ia kenal tengah melesat di antara pepohonan. Sejenak, gadis itu meletakkan tusuk _dango_nya dan segera berlari menyusul. "Shikamaru!"

Gerakan Shikamaru terhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Temari tengah berdiri di salah satu batang pohon, menatapnya heran.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyanya heran. "Kalau mencari Kankurou, tadi dia—"

Ekspresi Shikamaru mendadak berubah. Begitu serius, dan tatapannya ke Temari menajam. Ia juga tak menjawab pertanyaan Temari. Yang dilakukannya hanya berjalan mendekat, melompati pohon-pohon itu.

"Shika—"

Segalanya terhenti, saat Shikamaru memberanikan diri memeluk gadis itu sekali lagi.

Temari kehilangan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Soal apa?"

"Pernikahan itu."

Temari diam sejenak. "Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri saat di kedai _dango_?"

"Kau tahu itu salah, tapi kau membenarkannya!"

"Aku ingin kau sadar dengan sendirinya kalau itu salah."

"Dan sekarang aku sudah sadar." Shikamaru memeluk Temari semakin erat. "Apa kau tahu perasaanku padamu?"

"Kau tak pernah bilang apa-apa."

"Sekarang aku akan bilang," kata Shikamaru, melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap dalam permata _turquoise_ di hadapannya. "Aku suka padamu."

Temari tak langsung bersua. Ia hanya menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan yang aneh, dan tidak biasa. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengulum senyum geli.

"Tidak usah menertawakanku!" gumam Shikamaru dengan wajah memerah. "Aku tak tahu perasaanmu padaku. Lalu, aku juga sadar kalau aku jauh lebih muda darimu. Aku tahu kau menganggapku pria cengeng. Tapi, jika kau memberikanku kesempatan—"

"Kau tak keberatan untuk menikah muda?" potong Temari. "Tradisi Suna mengharuskan perempuan usia lebih dari dua puluh tiga untuk menikah. Sebulan lagi, usiaku dua puluh tiga lho."

Dan meskipun pernyataan Temari begitu, Shikamaru tetap tahu apa maksudnya. Tak perlu penjelasan lain lagi, ia sudah bisa menerjemahkannya.

Kemudian Shikamaru memeluk gadis itu (lagi).

"Menikah adalah sesuatu yang merepotkan. Apa kau—"

"Aku tak keberatan," potong Shikamaru. "Meskipun itu berarti aku harus menjalani kehidupan yang lebih merepotkan dari ini, aku tak akan pernah merasa keberatan."

Temari tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu tulus. Lalu tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggang Shikamaru, membalas pelukan pemuda itu.

.

"Apa?! Jadi yang mau menikah itu bukan Temari, tapi temannya Temari?"

Kankurou mengangguk pada Naruto dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Tapi Gaara bilang begini: 'Menikah … kakak perempuanku ….'."

"Itu masih ada lanjutannya tahu!" Kankurou menjitak kepala Naruto. "Gaara memang begitu. Buat apa sih malu mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan soal menikah? Sampai ngomong terbata-bata begitu. Jadinya, kau yang bego ini nggak ngerti deh maksudnya."

"Jadi, jadi, aku sudah salah ngomong waktu itu dong …." Naruto menutup mulutnya cemas. Terbayang-bayang lagi tentang dirinya yang khawatir pada Shikamaru, lalu bergegas memasuki kantor Hokage. Dengan menggebu-gebu ia berkata kalau kakak perempuan Gaara akan menikah dengan maksud supaya Shikamaru bertindak (Naruto menganggap Shikamaru pacaran dengan Temari sejak sering melihat mereka berdua bersama. Dan Naruto pikir, kisah asmara Shikamaru dan Temari kurang direstui, makanya ia ingin Shikamaru supaya berusaha lebih keras supaya mereka direstui).

"Lagi pula, usia Temari kan belum dua puluh tiga."

"Tapi, Gaara nggak bisa hadir dalam ujian chuunin kali ini—"

"Makanya jangan ngambil kesimpulan sendiri!" geram Kankurou. "Gaara memang sedang sangat sibuk. Makanya aku di sini menggantikannya."

"Tapi, Gaara bilang, ini adalah terakhir kalinya Temari jadi panitia ujian chuunin!"

"Memang benar kan? Sebulan lagi Temari berusia dua puluh tiga, dan untuk tahun berikutnya, ia pasti sudah menikah. Tentu saja aku dan Gaara akan melarangnya melakukan perjalanan jauh seperti meninggalkan suami dalam waktu yang lama."

"Memang Temari sudah ada calon ya?" Kali ini Naruto bertanya penasaran.

"Belum sih. Tapi kalau soal calon sih, gampang dicari. Lagipula, di Suna, kakakku populer lho, hehe." Kankurou mengusap hidungnya, bangga.

"Tapi—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Yang jelas, kamu itu sudah salah ngomong Naruto!" Sakura memotong. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk memarahi kebodohan Naruto.

"Dan kelihatannya, Shikamaru begitu depresi," sahut Sasuke. Ia di sini selaku saksi mata yang melihat Shikamaru berteriak sendiri seperti orang gila setelah rapat pertemuan kemarin.

"Shikamaru depresi?" Kankurou mendelik.

Chouji mengangkat alis. "Kau adiknya tapi tak tahu apa-apa ya?"

"Apa hubungannya kakakku dengan Shikamaru?" tanya Kankurou.

"Tiap Temari ke sini, dia selalu bersama dengan Shikamaru." Chouji menjelaskan.

"Eh?" Kankurou mendelik. Kelihatannya ia begitu _shock_. "Jadi ini maksudmu mengajakku bergabung ke pesta kalian? Bukan karena memang ingin mengajakku! Tapi karena ingin mengorek kebenaran dariku ya?!" Kankurou mendengus. "Pantas, tak biasanya kalian menyambut kedatanganku di gerbang begitu!"

"Kami memang tak bermaksud menyambut kok. Hanya kebetulan ketemu saja." Chouji berkata lirih, sehingga Kankurou tak mendengarnya.

Yang lain hanya menghela napas. Entah mengapa, yang jadi sasaran kemarahan Kankurou hanya Naruto saja. Tak mau repot, mereka membiarkannya.

"Jadi, saat mengantar Temari kemarin, Shikamaru nggak menyatakan perasaannya?" Chouji menggumam heran.

"Sudah kuduga sih waktu itu pasti ada yang nggak beres. Tapi, kalau membantah perkataan Shikamaru, aku tahu itu nggak akan jadi lebih baik." Ino menyahut. "Kalau ingat-ingat lagi sifat Shikamaru …."

"Dia sudah pasti nggak mau repot-repot meraih sesuatu yang ia kira nggak bisa diraihnya." Chouji mengikik. "Untung dia jenius dan sempat sadar di akhir cerita."

"Jadi bagaimana, Sasuke? Mau menunggu Shikamaru dan Temari lalu pestanya diundur?" tanya Sakura.

"Huh." Sasuke mendengus. "Menurutmu?"

Senyum Chouji melebar. "Menurutku dia nggak mau repot-repot kembali ke Konoha dalam waktu dekat ini."

Sakura ikut tersenyum. "Benar juga. Dia nggak suka sesuatu yang repot."

"Tapi pada akhirnya, dia memilih perempuan dari desa lain. Bukannya itu sangat merepotkan? Adiknya Kazekage dan orang itu pula." Ino memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menunjuk Kankurou yang tengah beradu mulut dengan Naruto.

Dan semuanya tak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum—kecuali Sasuke.

"Senjata makan tuan ya?"

.

.

.

"Jadi, lebih baik meneruskan perjalanan ke Suna atau pulang ke Konoha ya? Ah, tapi ada pernikahan temanku yang harus kuhadiri, jadi aku akan ke Suna sekarang. Kau mau menemaniku atau pulang ke Konoha?"

"Ngomong apa sih? Ini sudah malam tahu. Kita tak perlu meneruskan perjalanan ke Suna segala."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Jangan membuat dirimu repot. Istirahat sebentar juga tidak apa kan? Masih banyak waktu. Memang kapan sih pernikahan temanmu?"

"Eng … seminggu lagi."

"Kalau dari sini, kira-kira akan sampai Suna dua hari lagi. Waktunya masih banyak."

"Jadi?"

"Kita bersenang-senang dulu malam ini."

* * *

**Second End**

* * *

_**a/n part II:**_

_ultah Temari: 23 Agustus._

_Selesai. Nggak ada _third end_ kok _

_Oh iya, meskipun dengan cerita yang banyak kekurangan begini, tapi bolehkah saya meminta reviewnya untuk evaluasi? :D_

**Salam,**

**Yamashita**


End file.
